1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to, for example, a laminated nonwoven fabric used as a filter medium of an air purifier, and an air purifier including the laminated nonwoven fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a filter medium using a certain type of laminated nonwoven fabric, the filter medium used in an air purifier or the like, has been proposed (for example, International Publication No. WO2013/121733). Such a laminated nonwoven fabric includes a first nonwoven fabric which functions as a base, a second nonwoven fabric, and a third nonwoven fabric. The second nonwoven fabric contains a fiber having an average fiber diameter smaller than that of a fiber of the first nonwoven fabric, and has a dust collection function. The third nonwoven fabric protects the second nonwoven fabric and has a dust collection function.